


Well, For Starters,

by Justacityboy



Series: it's a gotdamn Professor au [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The ending, but then get this, is rly cheesy but im proud of it so yeah, it wont let me tag body positivity but trust me shes there, lil bit of funny because how could i not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/Justacityboy
Summary: bitches really out here thinkin they look weird huh. anyways its whizzer whizzer is bitches





	Well, For Starters,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvinbrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvinbrown/gifts).

> hey! I've got a literal list of things I'm planning to write, and notable ideas include but are not limited to: marvin centric body positivity, a 25% more violent rewrite of The Discourse, and chapter five of the Main Thing. 
> 
> if you want the link straight off tumblr or want to be around for when i start taking requests for stuff in the Main Thing, my url is writingbitchass and trust me if i had the brain cells to link it i would 
> 
> anyhoo, here you go!! i hope you guys like it!!!
> 
> ps: i totally forgot to say that my Good Friend addie requested this one among others, so you have her to thank!!

“I look weird.” Whizzer sighed from the bathroom. “Not ugly, mind you, just,” He made a sound of disgust. “Weird.” 

Marvin gasped dramatically and rolled out of bed. 

“Bitch, how? You are literally a god on Earth.” 

“Well, for starters, my legs are too long, which makes my already smaller than average torso even smaller by comparison, and adds to me being freakishly tall, AND I’m getting chubby.” 

Marvin sighed and came up behind Whizzer, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s torso and standing on tiptoes so he could prop his chin on Pouty McPrettyBoy’s shoulder. 

“WeLL, fOr StArTeRs, your legs are long and that’s good because then you have optimal length to kick away attackers, and the added length gives you more room for muscle, which, let’s be honest, you have taken COMPLETE advantage of.” He wolf-whistled as he stepped away to admire Whizzer’s legs. 

Whizzer stifled a giggle and smacked Marvin away, pulling him back to his previous position and holding his arms around his waist. 

“sEcOnD oF aLL, pretty boy, your torso is average-sized you just have beautiful long legs so it makes it LOOK smaller.” He began pressing kisses across Whizzer’s neck and shoulders. “Also, ‘freakishly tall’ shut up, you’re 6’2”. Tall ass for our group, but if you paid any attention to sports-” 

“Bastard I had to teach your son how to play baseball because nobody else in this godforsaken group knew jack shit about ‘sportsing’ but go off I guess.” 

Marvin shot Whizzer a Look. 

“ANYWAYS you’re the perfect height, because I don’t think you’ve stopped to USE that beautiful head of yours to ponder that I perhaps ENJOY fucking someone who would’ve beat me up had we known each other in high school.” 

“Oh? Have a revenge kink against jocks? Interesting.” 

“I’m moments away from hitting up Chad from the football team on Grindr, fucking watch me indulge myself.” 

Whizzer growled, eyes narrowing, and tightened his grip on Marvin’s hands possessively. 

“Woah, easy, cowboy. You sure you know what you’re getting yourself into?” Marvin smirked. 

“Just keep complimenting me you fucking incel.” 

Marvin chuckled and continued. 

“Fine. tHiRd oF aLL, chubby???? Chubby????? Babe, I’m chubby. You are Average Weight For Adult Person. Lanky man. Besides, even if you ARE chubby, it’s not like it’s the end of the world. Think about it. It’d be comfier when I decide to lay on your stomach, you’ve got a built-in pillow!” He paused to boop Whizzer’s nose. “You know, I could care less about what you look like. As long as you’re the Whizzer Brown I fell in love with, we’re not gonna have any problems. Remember, pretty eyes, I love you so much, and I’m always gonna love you, for ever and ever and always.” 

He turned Whizzer around in his arms and wiped away the tears that were starting to fall from those beautiful brown eyes. 

“Aw, baby, don’t cry. No one as beautiful as you has the right to tears.” He cupped Whizzer’s face in his hands and pulled him down gently so they were eye to eye. 

Whizzer sniffled quietly. 

“Just kiss me, you hopeless Shakespearean romant-” 

He was cut off by a pair of lips gently pressing against his own, his lover leaning in so their foreheads were touching, holding him as though if he were to let go, he would surely perish. 

After several long moments of complete love, and acceptance, and bliss, Marvin slowly pulled back. He stepped ever closer, and tucked his head beneath Whizzer’s chin. 

“I love you so much.” Whispered into wavy brown locks as a hand was brought up to gently card through it. 

“And I you.” Whispered softly into the skin of his collarbone, before the smaller slowly began swaying them to the rhythm of a waltz that played in his head. Before long, they were both giggling, looking at each other with so much love and admiration that they forgot about any trace of the world outside the small haven of their apartment, and for a moment, the both of them shared a thought: 

Everything will be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it!!! if you enjoyed, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, and just a reminder that my tumblr is writingbitchass if youre interested!! have a great day!!


End file.
